vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre (Tekken)
|-|Ogre= |-|True Ogre= |-|Monstrous Ogre= Summary The inhuman Final Boss of Tekken 3, described as possibly being a weapon left behind by aliens. Drawn to strong souls, it attacked several fighters in Tekken 2 (King I and possibly, possibly Jun was killed off for real; the other fighters recovered) and debilitated others before finally being defeated by Paul Phoenix and Jin Kazama. Heihachi was attempting to work to control it, luring it in by holding the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, but then it was utterly destroyed by Jin. Seeking to use its remains to either create or become the ultimate life form, Heihachi gathered up bone fragments from its hooves and stray hairs to study it. It was in possession of magical blood which could heal illnesses such as that of Dr. Bosconovitch and help finish his research to revive his daughter. It may or may not have resurfaced between Tekken 4 and Tekken 5, according to the Devil Within mini-game in Tekken 5. His True Ogre form returns in Tag 2 as a normally selectable character in the Arcade version. His original form, now called Ancient Ogre, appears in the console versions as a DLC character available on day 1 for people who pre-ordered the game. He is voiced by Frank Welker, who is also voiced the True Ogre. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | At least''' 7-C', likely higher '''Name:' Ogre, also known as "Toshin", "The God of Fighting" Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Classification: Alien/Living Weapon Martial Artist, God of Fighting. Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, Immortality (Type 2), knows a variety of ancient martial art and other fighting styles which he sample from other fighters, fire manipulation, can breath fire, ki/energy manipulation, flight/levitation, telekinesis, can induce fear to others, can generate shock waves, transformation (Can transform into his True Ogre form where he gains an increase all his physical characteristics, and amplifies its shock waves and fiery breath, and his right hand is replaces with an anaconda, in the form of a Monstrous Ogre becomes about 3-4 times more powerful than its True form that amplifies all his physical characteristics, and amplifies its shock waves and fiery breath, anaconda instead of the right hand disappears on the head grows more 2 huge horns, the first 2 are longer, mobility does not change). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '''(Contented with Paul Phoenix) |''' Town level '''(On par with Jin) |''' '''At least Town level', likely higher 'Speed:' '''Supersonic' | Supersonic+ 'with slightly reduced attack speed | At least '''Supersonic+ '''with slightly reduced movement speed 'Durability: Multi-City Block level | Town level '''(Can take Jin attacks) | At least Town level', likely higher 'Lifting Strength:' '''Class 100+ '(Is physically stronger than characters who have picked up and thrown objects weighing over 80 tons with ease) | Class 100+ | Class 100+ Striking Strength:'' ''Class GJ | Class TJ | At least Class TJ, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, several meters with shock waves, several hundred meters from the fiery attacks | extended melee range, several tens of meters with shock waves, several hundreds of meters from the fiery attacks Standard Equipment: Golden Shield Intelligence: High, known as the God of Fighting, Ogre is an unknown humanoid who lived from the time of the Aztec civilization. Because of its long life, Ogre knew many of the ancient martial arts and honed their possession to the ideal. In True Ogre form, Ogre skillful in using his wings, huge claws, big anaconda instead of the right hand, his horns and fiery breath, but starts to fight like an animal, and loses a little mobility, and skills of martial arts are partly forgotten. Weaknesses: His intellect decreases in his monstrous forms, since he only relies on instincts Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Telekinesis:' Ancient Ogre has a high skill of telekinesis, which allows him to move fairly heavy objects and works on his opponents, for example capable of lifting them into the air and breaking their bones or strangling them like Darth Vader. '-Fire Manipulation:' Ancient Ogre is capable of covering his body heavy fire easily spreads to other objects, which allows him to strike with the body covered with fire and thereby set fire to the enemy. Also, Ogre is able to give the created fire any form, can use it like an energy blast and even turn himself into a rapid fire flow, and move in this form. '-Flame Breath:' In the form of True Ogre and above, Ogre is able to spew direct broad stream of fire, which runs a distance of hundreds of meters in a matter of seconds and is capable of exploding human military equipment. So, with the help of fire breath, Ogre can knock a helicopter flying in the sky. '-Shock Waves:' In his ancient form or by flapping his wings in the True and monstrous forms, Ogre is able to create powerful shock waves to many meters around. Shapeshifting: Ogre can increase his size. He used this to destroy an entire city with just a stomp. Soul Absorption: Ogre can steal the souls of other fighters gaining some of their moves. Key: Ancient Ogre '''| '''True Ogre | Monstrous Ogre Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7